blaineandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'
Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' by Michael Jackson is featured in Michael, the eleventh episode of the Season Three. The song is sung by Blaine with New Directions, minus Puck and Sugar. Lyrics Blaine and New Directions: I said you wanna be startin' somethin' You got to be startin' somethin' I said you wanna be startin' somethin' You got to be startin' somethin' Too high to get over (New Directions: Yeah, Yeah) You're too low to get under (New Directions: Yeah, Yeah) You're stuck in the middle (New Directions: Yeah, Yeah) And the pain is thunder (New Directions: Yeah, Yeah) Too high to get over (New Directions: Yeah, Yeah) You're too low to get under (New Directions: Yeah, Yeah) You're stuck in the middle (New Directions: Yeah, Yeah) And the pain is thunder (New Directions: Yeah, Yeah) Blaine: I took my baby to the doctor With a fever but nothing he found By the time this hit the street They said she had a breakdown! (New Directions: Aaah) Someone's always trying, to start my baby crying (New Directions: Aaah) Talkin', squealin', lyin' Sayin' You just wanna be startin' somethin' Blaine with New Directions: I said you wanna be startin' somethin' But you got to be startin' somethin' I said you wanna be startin' somethin' But you got to be startin' somethin' Too high to get over (New Directions: Yeah, Yeah) You're too low to get under (New Directions: Yeah, Yeah) You're stuck in the middle (New Directions: Yeah, Yeah) And the pain is thunder (New Directions: Yeah, Yeah) Too high to get over (New Directions: Yeah, Yeah) You're too low to get under (New Directions: Yeah, Yeah) You're stuck in the middle (New Directions: Yeah, Yeah) And the pain is thunder (New Directions: Yeah, Yeah) Blaine: You're a vegetable (New Directions: You're a vegetable) You're a vegetable (New Directions: You're a vegetable) Still they hate you (New Directions: 'Still they hate you) You're a vegetable ('New Directions: You're a vegetable) You're just a buffet (New Directions: You're just a buffet) You're a vegetable (New Directions: You're a vegetable) They eat off of you (New Directions: 'They eat off of you) You're a vegetable ('New Directions: You're a vegetable) Blaine and New Directions: Lift your head up high And scream out to the world! I know I am someone And let the truth unfurl! No one can hurt you now Because you know it's true Yes, I believe in me So you believe in you! Help Me Sing It! Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa! Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa! Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa! Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa! Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa! Help Me Sing It, baby! Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa! (x7) Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa! (x8) Trivia *Similar to how "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" is the first track on Michael Jackson's ''Thriller ''album, this song serves as the opening number in the Michael Jackson tribute episode on Glee. Category:Blaine Solos Category:Season Three Songs